Special Letter
by Vycksta
Summary: Rosie is determined to get this letter to Monique just right but it seems that despite the countless attempts, she never posts it in the end...


**Title**: Special Letter  
**Fandom**: Animal Crossing  
**Ship**: Lovelyshipping (( Rosie x Monique ))  
**Rating**: PG-13... nothing drastic at the moment.

**Authors Notes**: I'm standing on the borders of Hell just waiting to go inside...

Yes, I can honestly say that I am the first person to write romance in Animal Crossing between two animals of the same sex. Proud of it as well.

I remember the furor I caused when in a thread of an Animal Crossing forum I sometimes visit I stated that my favourite couples were both Lovelyshipping and DarkOrangeshipping (( Kiki x Tangy )). Then when they read that I was starting work on Special Letter... despite my saying that there was nothing sexual happening... not only was I called sick, disgusting and a complete bleep I was also banned from the forum for four days. So this is dedicated to all the moronic homophobes in that forum. I'll spare giving out the URL but you know who you damn well are and I hope that you freak out and wet yourself upon reading this. I am not going to stop writing what I like for you closed minded gigglesticks.

---

With the night sky littered with many snow white stars and the only human resident away from her duties and spending the evening in her friend's town of Home, the town of Tiffield was a lot quieter than normal. It would have been quieter still if it wasn't for a pair of sounds emitting from a house down in the south-western area.

The first sound was an unfamiliar tune from the stereo belonging to the occupant, the continuously played Two Days Ago that contained a rhythm so vibrant that it seemed to bounce off the walls with complete satisfaction. The second sound however was a lot lower than the music... it was the neverending tap of a pen hitting the table in frustration. The pens motions were caused by the animal living inside the house and that animal was Rosie the cat, mind set in a slight frenzy. For no matter how hard she tried the letter that she was attempting to write never made much sense, the words making more of a muddle then anything else.

"Oh this is stupid... just stupid." the generally peppy cat muttered to herself, scrunching up another piece of Night Sky Paper and flicking it over to the ever increasing pile of scrap.

Rosie took time out for a few minutes to make herself a fresh cup of java, taking great care not to spill anything over her sparkling new Lovely Kitchen. After stirring the java she looked out of the window to her right and noticed Rasher and Agent S talking... then within moments witnessing the pair skipping off singing a pleasant tune in unison. This somewhat inspired Rosie and after contemplating how she was going to word it she was back at the table writing her best attempt at a letter to date.

After what appeared to be an eternity but was in reality a mere six minutes, Rosie had completed her letter and jumped out of her chair in ecstasy for she knew that it was perfection. It was a bit longer than what she normally writes to her fellow residents but she clearly had no concern over that. She was just about to put the letter in the envelope when a series of loud crashes battered Rosie's front door. With slight confusion she put the letter back on the table and went to open the door.

"Hey! What's..."

"How can you have this awful music on for two hours straight? It's not only K.K.'s worst song to date but it's giving my delightful self a headache, pffffft!"

"Monique?"

The cat with ivory hue ignored Rosie's name call and let herself indoors, mission being to turn the music off as it was disturbing her and her attempts to try a new look with eyeshadow. Rosie stood there bemused, eventually shutting the door behind her and letting Monique get on with the music silencing. Straight after that the house was filled with an eerie stillness as Two Days Ago ceased its relentless echoing out of the speakers. Monique let out a little smirk to herself before turning to face Rosie's direction.

"Can you see how much better this is, pffffft?" she said starkly.

"I'm sorry Monique, I didn't mean to disturb you, silly. I swear it won't happen again! PINKY swear!"

Rosie let out her typical cheery smile but Monique shook her head slightly at Rosie's choice of catchphrase. A sigh escaped her lips for she knew that Rosie was too sweet and naive to understand and started to walk towards the front door. Three steps later and Monique stopped for she was suddenly taken in by the array of screwed up papers scattered over Rosie's table. Rosie had also noticed and felt her eyes widen in horror.

"Monique, no!"

"Whyever not, pffffft?" Monique replied, now by the table smiling in some sort of sweet victory. She thought for a few seconds more then it clicked. "Oh, pffffft! This is about a crush, isn't it?" With that comment Rosie felt her cheeks redden.

"Don't be daft, silly."

Monique shrugged her shoulders then shook her head once more. "Then you won't mind if I read this then, pffffft!"

The next few minutes were rather awkward as Monique had picked up Rosie's letter and started to read. All Rosie could do was watch helplessly, an urge to open the door and escape increasing all the more... yet her legs just didn't want to go with the flow. Monique was right, Rosie did have a crush and this crush has been with the sky blue feline for just over a fortnight... but what Monique didn't know what that Rosie's crush was Monique herself. Until now, as the letter was addressed to the generally vain and standoffish cat with Rosie confessing how she felt.

Monique put the letter down, still as silent as she was when reading the letter. Rosie wanted to speak but the words just wouldn't come out. Instead her cheeks started to turn into a furious crimson as Monique walked straight past her and towards the front door. With a quick turn of the handle the door was open and Monique took one step outside and then sharply turned towards the very confused Rosie.

"Yes Rosie, I do remember that time when there was just you and I on the beach. Like you I can also remember the whole day but only choose to think about that moment when we watched the sunset. It's nice to know that it was the time that we both started to feel an attraction towards each other... oh, if only I knew sooner! Trying to hide how I was feeling towards you has been a nightmare, pffffft!"

Rosie blinked dumbfounded at Monique's half remembrance, half confession. After all this time the feelings she had towards Monique were returned? She wanted to speak but just stood in the same spot she was standing at for the last 15 minutes with an extremely excited grin on her face. Monique knew that Rosie wasn't offended and continued.

"Meet me at the town gate tomorrow at ten am sharp and we'll head to a neighbouring town to get some chamomile tea together... you can call it our first date if you'd like, pffffft!"

Rosie nodded then finally regained her vocal chords. "Okay then silly, it's a date!" she beamed happily as Monique smiled back and headed towards her own house, singing a song of delight.

From then onwards Rosie and Monique took careful measures to ensure that their romance was just kept between the two of them and not with all the other residents of Tiffield. They didn't think that the likes of Rasher, Agent S and Moe would take offence to the two female felines enjoying a relationship, but at the same time they enjoyed the deceit. They loved the snatched moments they got as the sun displayed its colourful rays in a sunset and every time they went through the Town Gate they knew that it was just the two of them and no one else. Rosie loved Monique and in return, Monique loved her back and that for the time being was all that mattered.

Of course, the two of them also enjoyed exchanging letters with each other expressing their desires to do to one another. After all, letters were special to them both. It was one that effectively brought them together and neither of them were ever going to forget that.


End file.
